Perception
by fe1
Summary: Yamanaka Ino merasa dirinya dikutuk untuk mengalami kesuraman sepanjang hidupnya. Tapi apakah semua orang berpikir sama dengan dirinya?
1. Hari Pertama

Segala kesuraman—dan kesialan—ini dimulai pada suatu Senin di bulan Maret, hari pertama kembali ke sekolah.

Aku selalu kikuk. Hal apapun yang pertama kali kulakukan akan dimulai dimulai dengan kikuk, berproses secara aneh, dan berakhir dengan canggung. Apa yang kulakukan pagi ini adalah contoh konkretnya. Aku mendapati diriku mematung di samping tangga sendirian, seperti sedang menunggu, tapi tidak tahu siapa yang kutunggu. Aku hanya berdiri sambil pura-pura memainkan ponsel alih-alih beranjak ke kelas yang baru. Ini membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar niat dan rasa percaya diri bagiku untuk melangkah dan kakiku tetap membatu walaupun di dalam pikiranku ada sebuah tujuan yang jelas.

Kelas baru sudah dibagikan melalui email kemarin. Siang itu mataku bolak-balik menyusuri nama-nama yang menghuni kelas 3-5. Dari tiga puluh siswa yang namanya berderet dalam absen, hanya ada lima nama yang berasal dari kelasku sebelumnya, yaitu tiga orang laki-laki dan dua orang perempuan, termasuk aku sendiri. Nama lain yang kuketahui adalah ketua kelasku saat kelas 1 dan dua nama lain yang sangat kuhindari untuk jadi teman sekelas. Selebihnya berada di luar daftar orang yang kukenal. Di antara kelima orang yang berasal dari kelasku sebelumnya, hanya dua yang cukup dekat denganku. Mereka tak lain adalah Karui, yang duduk di belakangku tahun lalu, dan Hidan, bocah sialan yang suka sekali menggangguku.

Orang mungkin akan berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang gadis culun yang suka menyendiri saat melihat presentase kenalanku di kelas baru. Biar kutekankan, aku ini bukan anak culun, anime freak (walaupun aku suka menonton itu!), atau anti-sosial. Aku adalah Yamanaka Ino, si pendiam penuh kejutan. Sejujurnya aku tidak sependiam itu, hanya saja untuk mendekatiku diperlukan kesabaran dan kegigihan ekstra. Maksudku, ayolah, aku ini bukan tipikal orang yang akan berteman dengan siapa saja dan bersedia melakukan sesuatu demi pertemanan. Berteman adalah caraku untuk bertahan hidup, bukan untuk menjalani kehidupan. Sejujurnya jika aku terlahir bukan sebagai manusia yang notabenenya adalah makhluk sosial, aku mungkin akan melakukan apa saja sendirian tanpa teman. Tapi kurasa itu juga mustahil, bahkan tumbuhan dan hewan pun membutuhkan kawanan. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak dilahirkan agar dapat terus berputar-putar sendirian di dalam rahim ibuku. Kedengarannya sedikit mengerikan.

Berapa banyak manusia yang berpikiran sama denganku? Mungkin aku akan menemukan banyak orang sepertiku di kota lain atau di belahan bumi lain. Akan tetapi, saat aku mengecilkan skala pandangku hingga sebesar sekolah ini, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sendirian. Meniti dari sudut pandang lain yang lebih normal bagi remaja seusiaku, harusnya aku melangkah ke kelas baru dengan percaya diri demi menikmati tahun terakhir di SMA, menyambut teman-teman baru yang akan membuat hari-hariku berarti dan menghasilkan kenangan indah masa muda, lalu tertawa ceria tanpa peduli nilai dan ujian yang menanti di depan mata. Pikiran-pikiran itu mengisi penuh rongga kepalaku, tapi di sinilah aku sekarang, termenung di samping tangga.

Dua alasan lain mengapa aku masih tetap berdiri di depan tangga adalah karena pertama, aku tidak tahu di mana letak kelasnya, dan kedua, harus kuakui aku bukan orang yang mudah mengingat arah. Jika aku tersasar, matilah. Aku bukan murid baru di sekolah bodoh yang tidak memiliki satu pun petunjuk arah ini. Sekolah terbesar di kotaku ini begitu luas dengan banyak kelas, koridor, dan ruangan kosong, jadi aku tidak ingin menghabiskan pagiku dengan berkeliling mencari kelas seperti orang tolol. Jangan lupakan bahwa aku juga kelas 3. Akan sangat aneh jika aku bertanya dan bayangkan situasi terburuk jika aku bertanya pada murid kelas 1 yang salah memberikan arah dan malah membuatku tersasar. Aku akan mulai menangis, berusaha mencari jalan keluar, berputar-putar di satu tempat, dan pingsan tanpa diketahui siapa pun.

Itu semua tidak berlebihan. Aku pernah tersasar di sebuah toko swalayan selama berjam-jam, di sebuah mall yang ada di pusat kota sampai harus menghubungi bagian anak hilang (padahal saat itu aku sudah SMP), di taman bermain, di toko buku, di sela-sela liburanku di Singapura hingga tengah malam (aku lapar dan mencari restoran cepat saji yang buka 24 jam), di sebuah kuil di Thailand, dan bahkan saat hari pertama masuk SMP dan SMA. Rasanya memaki diriku sendiri takkan pernah cukup. Setelah dua tahun bersekolah, harusnya aku sering-sering berkeliling daripada diam saja di kelas. Sakura juga belum datang. Tentu saja, dia selalu telat. Datang pagi adalah suatu mukjizat. Aku harus menunggu seseorang, siapa pun, Temari, Konan, Tenten, Karui, bahkan Hidan sekalipun.

Bicara soal si pengganggu bernama Hidan, sebenarnya aku pernah menyukainya. Ia memang perusuh, pengganggu, pembuat onar, dan penghancur kesenangan. Tapi bagiku ia adalah laki-laki paling baik di kelas. Pertemuan pertama kami terjadi pada hari pertama di kelas 2.

 _Hari itu aku duduk tepat di hadapan papan tulis yang berdiri dengan kaku sambil menatapku dengan tatapan menghina karena aku duduk sendirian di depan dan terpisah jauh dari teman-temanku. Ini semua gara-gara aku datang terlambat dan Sakura mengambil satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa di belakang, padahal kami masuk kelas bersama. Hari pertama masuk sekolah biasanya hanya diisi dengan perkenalan oleh wali murid dan pemilihan pengurus kelas, tapi hari itu guru—entah apa—kami tiba-tiba masuk dan memberikan tugas yang merepotkan. Ia berdiri dengan angkuh sambil menuliskan tugas untuk kami. Wanita itu, yang kemudian kuketahui sebagai Mei Terumi, meninggalkan kami begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun selain "kerjakan tugasnya"._

 _Aku memandang malas pada papan tulis sambil mencoret-coret kertas. Tugas ini bukan tugas resmi. Guru itu hanya memberikan tugas agar kami tidak ribut. Ya ampun, lagipula dia belum tentu mengajar kelas ini 'kan? Sakura sudah berjalan mondar-mandir untuk mencari jawaban, sementara aku bahkan tak berniat untuk mengerjakannya sama sekali. Lalu seorang laki-laki berdiri tepat di depan mejaku. Aku mengadah untuk menatap wajahnya yang berkilauan sekaligus terlihat samar karena ia berdiri tepat di garis datangnya sinar matahari dari celah jendela. Ia tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, "Boleh pinjam spidol biru?"_

 _Aku yang terkejut hanya menggangguk sambil memalingkan wajahku yang tersipu. Sial, aku baru melihat wajahnya dan langsung sejelas ini. Suaranya juga berat dan menyenangkan. Ia tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, " Akan kukembalikan setelah makan siang nanti."_

 _Mataku mengekor punggung tegapnya yang berjalan ke bangkunya. Beberapa anak laki-laki menggodanya terang-terangan sambil menunjuk ke arahku. Aku tahu itu, aku bisa merasakan beberapa pasang mata menatap punggungku. Aku pura-pura mengacuhkan semua itu dengan bersikap biasa dan memasang wajah datar. Tapi di balik wajahku yang datar dan angkuh, jantungku berdebar kencang dan perutku melilit._

 _Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, buru-buru kutanya Shiho yang duduk paling dekat denganku siapa nama anak laki-laki yang tadi meminjam spidolku. Lalu ia menjawab sambil tersenyum penuh makna._

 _"Itu Hidan. Kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya ya? Ia memang menarik, kau harus lihat matanya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata itu."_

Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan mendarat di lenganku. Tepukannya agak keras dan kasar untuk seorang wanita dan terlalu lembut untuk pria. Mendapati Karin yang sedang tertawa lebar sebagai pelaku dari tepukan itu tidak membuatku terkejut. Ia memang gadis yang ekspresif dan menggebu-gebu. Selera humornya juga cukup bagus, walaupun pada saat-saat tertentu ia seringkali tertawa sendiri. Di kelas 2, ia duduk dua kursi di sebelah kananku, tepat di sebelah Sakura. Kami cukup dekat. Ia sering bergabung untuk makan siang bersama teman-temanku jika teman-temannya yang berada di kelas lain tidak ada atau terlalu sibuk mengerjakan membenarkan letak frame kacamatanya sebagai reflek untuk menutupi kecanggungan di antara kami karena aku hanya diam dan melemparkan senyum miring untuk membalas tawanya.

"Hey, Ino! Kau juga baru datang ya? Kelas kita sebelahan kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan kami berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Sebenarnya aku sedikit bersyukur karena Karin sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga padaku yang berdiri di samping tangga. Sepertinya ponsel yang pura-pura kulihat sangat membantu dengan memberikan persepsi 'ada pesan masuk' atau 'baru selesai menelepon' pada orang lain. Meskipun begitu, pemikiran bahwa Karin tidak cukup cerdas sempat terlintas di pikiranku. Sebelum aku merasa seperti orang jahat, lebih baik aku bersyukur setengah mati dalam hati karena Karin—yang bahkan tidak masuk ke dalam list yang kuharapkan akan bertindak sebagai penolongku pagi ini—membawaku ke kelas.

"Bagaimana liburan? Aku cuma di rumah, ga asik! Apalagi saat tahu kalu kita semua ternyata dipisah di kelas 3 ini. Padahal aku mau kita semua gabung lagi di kelas yang sama. Kau sendiri gimana, Ino? Kau cuma sama Karui 'kan di 3-5?" cerocos Karin.

"Ya, untunglah ada Karui. Benar-benar, kupikir kita bakal sekelas lagi. Konan sampai mau meminta pada si tua Danzo agar bisa sekelas lagi denganku."

"Kau bilang saja pada Kakashi-sensei! Dia pasti mau bilang pada kepala sekolah kalau kau yang mengusulkan. Ayolah, dia bakal luluh dengan ucapanmu, goda saja sedikit."

Tawa Karin membahana di koridor. Ia melambaikan tangan dan kami berpisah di depan pintu kelasnya. Tentu saja, aku tak memberitahunya apapun, terlebih fakta bahwa aku menunggu lebih dari setengah jam untuk meminta bantuan pada siapa pun—temanku—yang lewat.

Aku menggeser pintu kelas dengan perlahan. Beberapa murid telah berada di bangkunya, melakukan sesuatu untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Anak laki-laki pasti memilih duduk di baris paling kiri, terlihat dari beberapa tas laki-laki di atas meja. Jadi aku menghindarinya dengan duduk di pojok yang lain. Walaupun aku dikenal terbuka pada anak laki-laki, pada saat-saat tertentu aku tetap merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekat mereka. Saat aku belum mengenal mereka seperti sekarang ini, lebih baik aku menjauh sambil mengamati.

Aku memilih kursi kosong nomor dua dari depan, tepat di samping tembok yang bakal menjadi sandaranku hingga ujian kelulusan. Aku mengeluarkan kotak bentoku dari dalam tas dan menaruhnya di kolong meja tanpa suara. Karui mengirimiku pesan untuk memilihkan meja untuknya semalam karena ia akan datang terlambat ke kelas. Jadi aku meletakkan sebuah buku di atas meja yang ada di sebelah kiriku untuknya. Menjadi anggota dewan kedislipinan sungguh merepotkan dan menyita waktu. Sekarang hanya ada satu masalah. Aku harus memastikan anak laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto dan Shimura Sai tidak duduk di dekatku.

"Ino!"

Sepasang kepala muncul dari balik pintu kelas, yang berambut merah adalah Karin, dan yang bercepol dua adalah Tenten. Mereka berdua sekelas sekarang.

"Seperti biasa kau memilih duduk di pojok," ujar Tenten. Aku tak menanggapi karena itu adalah sebuah pernyataan berisi fakta. "Sai belum datang ya? Selamat ya ternyata kau sekelas dengannya. Kudengar Hidan juga ada di sini? Wah ini akan jadi semakin menarik!"

Aku mendecak sebal. Anak-anak di kelas ini tidak boleh tahu apapun yang bisa menimbulkan gosip aneh. Walaupun aku terbiasa hidup dengan desas-desus di sekelilingku, hal itu tetap saja mengganggu. Aku harus membawa dua makhluk ini keluar tanpa bertemu makhluk-makhluk sejenis mereka.

"Ayo kita keluar saja. Aku ingin ke toilet."

"Ayo, ayo. Kebetulan aku ingin cuci muka."

Suasana di koridor menuju toilet cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang lewat karena tidak ada kelas di koridor panjang itu, yang ada hanyalah tiga buah labolatorium yang berjajar dan terlihat gelap. Tenten yang berjalan di depanku membuka pintu toilet. Begitu pintu terbuka, hanya ada dua orang yang sialnya adalah Temari dan Sakura yang sedang asik berkaca. Mereka adalah dua makhluk lain yang harusnya kuhindari. Mengapa dari sekian banyak murid di sekolah ini yang muncul di dalam toilet adalah makhluk yang sangat ingin kuhindari? Sepertinya aku benar-benar perlu mencari tahu jawaban mengenai berapa peluang Yamanaka Ino untuk bertemu Haruno Sakura dan Sabaku Temari di dalam toilet pagi ini.

"Hai, babiku sayang. Bagaimana kelas barumu? Sepertinya kelasnya akan menarik karena ada Hidan dan si Shimura itu." goda Sakura sambil cekikikan. Sakura lebih tinggi dariku dan ia memanfaatkan tinggi badannya dengan baik untuk memelukku. Ia tahu aku benci dipeluk dan aku punya alasan logis untuk itu meskipun Sakura tidak mengetahuinya.

"Lepaskan aku, jidat!" Aku menggerutu dan menggeliat dalam pelukan Sakura hingga ia melepaskanku dengan enggan.

"Sayang sekali mulai sekarang kita tak bisa lagi mendengarkan cerita-cerita Ino soal Gaara dan yang lain saat pelajaran." keluh Temari sambil memoles lipbalm pada bibirnya. Aku sedikit iri pada bibir Temari yang cerah alami. Tak seperti aku yang harus memoles lipgloss dan seringkali lipstick, ia hanya memakai lipbalm untuk melembabkan bibirnya.

"Pokoknya kelas Ino akan tetap jadi basecamp kita. Tenang saja Ino, kita akan ke kelasmu saat istirahat!" sahut Karin.

"Kita akan makan di kelas Ino setiap hari!" ujar Tenten.

Aku mengibaskan tangan tak mau tahu. "Terserah kalian saja."

Bel berbunyi tepat saat aku mengakhiri ucapanku. Deringnya yang dulu kupikir mengganggu dan memekakkan telinga kini menyelamatkan aku dari makhluk-makhluk yang kusebut teman ini. Kami semua beranjak ke kelas masing-masing. Saat aku membuka pintu kelas, Karui sudah duduk di bangkunya. Sepertinya ia juga baru masuk dan terlihat lelah. Mungkin banyak yang harus ia lakukan di awal semester ini. Mengingat salah satu tugas dewan kedislipinan adalah memberi arahan pada murid baru. Meja di belakangku masih kosong sementara Uzumaki dan Shimura sudah duduk rapi di meja mereka masing-masing. Diam-diam aku menghela napas lega. Syukurlah, aku tak perlu khawatir karena sudah tak ada masalah lagi.

Begitu pintu terbuka dan wali kelas kami masuk, kelas mendadak senyap. Ia adalah seorang pria berperawakan tinggi yang suka sekali merokok. Asuma-sensei, pernah menjadi wali kelasku saat kelas 1 dan merupakan salah satu guru yang kusukai. Ia santai sekaligus tegas, bukan santai dan semaunya seperti Kakashi-sensei, si guru sejarah. Asuma-sensei minum kopi tiga kali selama di sekolah. Pagi hari sebelum mengajar, siang hari saat orang normal seharusnya makan siang, dan sore hari setelah selesai mengajar, tapi ia merokok di setiap kesempatan yang ada. Aku tahu karena aku sering menemuinya di samping mesin pembuat kopi yang ada di ruang guru.

Hari ini Asuma-sensei hanya membicarakan hal-hal penting yang harus kami lakukan sebagai murid kelas 3. Ia menyinggung perihal ujian, kenaikan nilai standar, dan rekomendasi perguruan tinggi. Jika wali kelas lain biasanya akan memilih pengurus kelas pada hari ini, Asuma-sensei memutuskan bahwa pengurus kelas akan dipilih sesuai kesepakatan kami dan harus dikumpulkan minggu depan. Pria itu langsung keluar setelah selesai bicara. Benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa basa-basi.

Aku baru saja mengambil headset dari dalam tas saat merasakan meja di belakangku bergerak ribut. Begitu menoleh, kudapati wajah yang tak asing sekaligus paling tak ingin kulihat. Ia menunduk untuk melihat ke laci meja, sepertinya sedang membereskan buku atau apapun yang ia bawa. Aku buru-buru berbalik dan duduk dengan tegap sampai punggungku terasa kaku. Tubuhku menggigil dan aku tidak mampu menutupi keterkejutanku. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari saat aku memerhatikannya sekilas barusan.

Sialan, mengapa Shimura Sai harus duduk di belakangku?

Dan mengapa juga Uzumaki Naruto harus duduk di belakang Karui?

Hari pertamaku benar-benar penuh kesialan.

TBC


	2. Kesan Pertama

Bicara tentang Shimura Sai yang mulai sekarang duduk di belakangku, sebenarnya tidak ada yang lebih istimewa darinya selain kesan pertama yang kudapatkan saat pertama kali mendengar namanya.

 _Kelas minat pada Jumat pagi adalah bahasa Jerman. Kelas ini awalnya dibuat menjelang kedatangan Hitler ke sekolah ini. Ya benar, Adolf Hitler yang 'itu'. Dalam satu kelas minat, tidak semua murid berasal dari kelas yang sama. Biasanya hanya ada empat sampai lima orang di satu kelas minat. Sakura dan aku duduk di kursi paling belakang, sedangkan Temari dan Tenten yang seharusnya duduk di depan kami pergi entah kemana. Mereka sudah pergi saat aku tiba di kelas. Tadinya kupikir mereka pergi ke toilet, tapi sudah lebih dari setengah jam dan mereka belum juga kembali. Mereka mungkin saja berada di ruangan klub mengingat turnamen olahraga nasional akan diadakan tiga bulan lagi. Sepertinya semua klub sedang sibuk mempersiapkan tim yang akan melaju ke babak penyisihan, demikian pula dengan klub voli.  
_

 _Jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi, begitu menurut jam dinding yang berderik gaduh di belakang kelas. Entah karena kelas ini yang terlalu sepi atau telingaku yang terlalu peka, aku dapat mendengan suara saat detik-detik berlalu. Bagai mengikuti sesi hipnoterapi yang perlahan-lahan membuat kesadaran menghilang, derik jam dinding yang monoton dan membosankan itu membuatku semakin mengantuk. Kemungkinan lain mengapa aku dapat mendengar suara derik jam adalah karena aku terjaga sejak dua malam kemarin dan hanya tidur beberapa jam setelah kembali dari sekolah._

 _Konselorku dulu pernah mengatakan bahwa saat seseorang terjaga lebih dari tiga malam atau terbiasa melakukan aktivitas di malam hari, maka tubuhnya akan menyesuaikan diri. Indera pada manusia diprogram untuk menyesuaikan dengan lingkungan. Saat malam hari, keadaan menjadi sunyi, dan telinga akan mampu mendengar suara-suara yang biasanya tidak mampu untuk didengar. Suara derik jam, tetesan air di kamar mandi, deru angin di balik jendela, ketukan pintu entah di mana, dan tetangga yang mengobrol adalah hal-hal kecil yang mampu terdengar setelah telinga menyesuaikan diri. Ketajaman indera ini akan tetap dipertahankan sampai mereka harus beradaptasi kembali. Fakta ini membuatku berpikir bahwa jika vampir adalah nyata, kemampuan fantastis mereka untuk mendengar dan terbang adalah hasil adaptasi tubuh mereka terhadap lingkungan dan ketidakmampuan untuk tidur._

 _Tapi aku selalu mempertanyakan apakah vampir memang memiliki kemampuan istimewa semacam itu atau sebenarnya aku ini hanyalah korban imajinasi Bram Stoker dan Hollywood?_

 _Sambil terus memerhatikan pintu yang terbuka, aku memasang wajah bosan. Kelas ini terasa menjemukan dan memiliki terlalu banyak murid perempuan. Beberapa dari mereka terlalu berisik dan mengganggu. Ditambah dengan ketidakmampuan untuk mengikuti pelajaran, mereka sesungguhnya tak lebih dari murid-murid korup yang gemar menyontek. Kasihanilah mereka yang lulus ujian semester lalu dengan nilai pas-pasan yang diakumulasikan dengan belas kasihan guru._

 _Kulakukan sedikit perenggangan sebelum duduk tegap dengan tangan bersidekap di depan dada. Sakura baru saja datang dengan terburu-buru. Rambut merah mudanya tergerai rapi. Aku bertanya-tanya apa ia memang selalu datang tepat sebelum bel karena sibuk mengatur rambutnya terlebih dahulu. Pertanyaan itu selalu kusimpan dalam hati dan tak pernah keluar dari mulutku. Ia sempat menyapaku dengan melambaikan tangan dan melemparkan cengiran lebar yang sebenarnya mempesona, sebelum sibuk berkeliling mencari contekan tugas—seperti biasa—dan aku hanya melirik tanpa simpati._

 _Katakanlah aku ini teman yang jahat. Yamanaka Ino tidak pernah sekali pun memberikan contekan pada teman dekatnya sendiri. Peduli amat, ia memang selalu pura-pura tuli dan memasang wajah menyeramkan dengan aura mencekam saat ujian. Ia adalah sesosok malaikat yang tidak tertarik untuk membantu dalam kejahatan kecil yang akan merugikan di masa depan. Sayangnya, ia diusir dari surga karena melakukan terlalu banyak dosa maksiat. Baiklah.. sekian saja._

 _Sakura memang lemah dalam pelajaran bahasa Jerman, walaupun pernah menjuarai lomba pidato antarsekolah. Ia memiliki logat dan karakteristik suara yang cukup bagus untuk ukuran orang Jepang. Dua komponen itu, dengan dibantu daya ingat yang hebat dan beberapa kali latihan, mampu memukau dewan juri saat itu. Sayangnya, ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya. Aku tahu karena aku yang menulis naskahnya dan membantunya latihan. Jika lomba yang diikutinya adalah lomba debat, ia pasti akan tereliminasi semudah menepuk nyamuk._

 _Temari dan Tenten datang tepat saat bel berbunyi. Aku memerhatikan dengan alis terangkat saat mereka masuk ke kelas sambil cekikikan. Derap langkah yang terdengar gaduh perlahan mendekat kearahku. Tenten berpostur tinggi dan sedikit besar namun berotot. Ia juga memiliki betis sebesar dan sekuat pria. Lengannya kokoh karena voli. Hanya saja, aku tidak mengetahui posisinya di tim dan tidak pernah sekali pun bertanya. Ketidaksukaanku terhadap olahraga telah mengakar dalam hati._

 _Firasatku mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang menarik pagi ini. Tatkala Temari menyeringai kearahku dengan wajah yang hampir-hampir dapat dikatakan sebagai ekspresi seduktif, aku langsung bertaruh tebakanku hampir tujuh puluh persen benar._

 _"Ino, demi Tuhan, kau harus lihat ini!" perintah Temari sambil menaruh ponsel Tenten yang digenggamnya di mejaku. Ia menyodorkan sebuah headset putih bermotif norak yang entah milik siapa. Aku berani mengatakan bahwa siapa pun pemiliknya, ia pasti menyesal telah membeli headset itu setelah mendengar suara yang dihasilkan tidak lebih bagus dari_ speaker _kota._

 _Aku memasang headset itu di telinga dan mendekatkan diri ke meja agar dapat melihat layar ponsel lebih jelas. Sebuah video terputar di sana, memperlihatkan dua orang pria melakukan_ battle dance _. Gerakannya sedikit banyak mengingatkanku pada battle dance yang pernah dilakukan oleh_ main dancer _sebuah grup idola kpop saat melangsungkan_ showcase _beberapa tahun lalu._

 _"Apa sih ini? Aku sudah tak tertarik," kataku._

 _Aku ini pensiunan fans kpop. Saat aku belum mampu menahan laju feromon yang menggebu-gebu dan tidak tahu harus menyalurkan hormon pubertasku entah pada siapa, melihat yang semacam ini adalah pelampiasan atas ketidakmampuanku menyalurkan hasrat secara langsung. Tapi entah karena malu atau berusaha lari dari kenyataan, aku menyebutnya sebagai suplemen untuk menghadapi hari-hariku yang berat._

 _"Hey Ino! Lihat dulu! Videonya 'kan belum selesai," kata Tenten, menarik tanganku agar tetap mendekat ke ponselnya._

 _Sambil mendecih, terpaksa kulihat video itu dengan malas. Kedua pria itu asik menggoyangkan tubuh dengan sensual. Kostum yang dipakainya hanyalah hiasan yang tidak berguna. Otot perut dan dada bidangnya terlihat jelas dengan bentuk yang memukau mata wanita—dan pria sesama jenis—yang melihatnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja semuanya berubah menjadi adegan di mana seorang wanita menungging keenakan sambil mendesah hebat. Desahannya lebih tinggi beberapa hertz dari backsound pria menari tadi. Eskpresi wajahnya terlihat menikmati saat lubang surgawinya ditusuk keluar masuk oleh kejantanan seorang pria. Desahannya menggema di telingaku selama beberapa detik sebelum video sialan itu berakhir._

 _Tenten dan Temari terkikik senang karena mereka berpikir aku terkejut dengan video itu dan masuk ke dalam perangkap mereka. Sialan, lihatlah wajahku yang tetap datar ini! Tentu saja, aku tidak sebodoh itu. Banyak hal yang berseliweran di kepalaku dan menjaga agar aku tetap siaga. Aku merasa menang saat kikian itu perlahan menghilang dengan sendirinya seperti uap air yang menguap ke udara._

 _"Bagaimana? Kelasku sampai geger karena video itu diposting di grup," ujar Tenten.  
_ _"Biasa saja, tapi desahannya lumayan enak didengar. Aku malah lebih penasaran siapa yang memposting video itu di grup kelasmu," kataku.  
_ _Temari melirikku tajam, terusik dengan pujianku atas desahan wanita dalam video. Memangnya apa salahku? Aku 'kan hanya mengapresiasi desahannya yang memanjakan telinga.  
_ _"Ini ulah si anak baru. Kau tahu 'kan?"  
_ _Aku menggeleng.  
_ _"Waktu itu 'kan pernah kutunjukkan padamu di koridor!"  
_ _"Aku lupa."  
_ _Tenten nampak kecewa dengan jawabanku.  
_ _"Namanya Shimura Sai, pindahan dari Chikushi, duduk di kursi paling belakang sebelah Naruto."_

 _Sebagai anak baru, boleh juga dia, berani membagikan video seperti itu di grup kelas. Dilihat dari segi mana pun, perilakunya sangat tidak profesional dan tidak tahu tempat. Walaupun begitu, bagi orang seperti aku yang terbiasa dengan hal-hal vulgar, video seperti itu adalah biasa. Terlebih nampaknya wanita itu juga berprofesi sebagai pemeran film dewasa, bukan murid sekolah kami. Kupikir video ini bukan masalah. Ini hanya menjadi masalah bagi anak-anak perempuan yang telat puber dan bersikap berlebihan. Ayolah, apakah ada murid SMA yang belum pernah menonton film porno?_

 _Sebenarnya aku memiliki sebuah hipotesis mengenai si Shimura itu. Orang seperti dia yang suka mengumbar konten seksual yang vulgar tidak pada tempatnya sebenarnya adalah orang yang belum teredukasi secara seksual. Singkatnya, aku menduga ia belum pernah berhubungan sex dengan wanita mana pun selama hidupnya, bahkan bisa jadi ia belum pernah berciuman. Akan tetapi, ia ingin diakui sebagai orang yang memandang seks sebagai hal lumrah untuk menutupi ketidaktahuannya mengenai seks itu sendiri. Hal itu ia lakukan dengan memposting video tersebut di grup kelas yang mayoritas dikuasai oleh anak perempuan._

 _Secara psikologis, Shimura ingin dipandang hebat di kelasnya untuk menuai pujian dari teman laki-lakinya. Ia ingin mendapat pengakuan dari orang lain, meskipun sebenarnya ia hanyalah seorang bocah polos yang tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menggoda wanita. Jadi, ia melampiaskan hasrat seksualnya seorang diri. Ia pasti belum pernah melakukan adegan seperti di dalam video. Aku sangat yakin ia masih perjaka._

 _Tiba-tiba guru bahasa Jerman kami masuk. Temari masih sempat memberikan ponselnya pada Sakura sebelum_ Frau _* Mitarashi sadar. Ia memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk memasang headset dan memutar video. Aku sedang memerhatikan tulisan di papan tulis mengenai_ possesivpronomen** _saat menyadari pergerakan tangan Sakura di bawah meja. Atensiku berubah pada Sakura dan memerhatikan ekspresi wajahnya yang penasaran._

 _Saat itu tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat ekspresi Sakura saat menonton video yang diposting Shimura. Wajahnya merona merah sambil memekik tertahan dan hampir melempar ponsel yang ada di genggamannya saat pelajaran bahasa Jerman berlangsung. Aku hampir saja tertawa sambil menyumpahinya jika Frau Mitarashi tidak menoleh ke arah Sakura—murid kesayangannya—secara tiba-tiba. Aku tersenyum menahan tawa saat Sakura menoleh ke arahku dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan. Bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara membentuk makian "sialan kau" dan kubalas dengan berkata "mereka yang sialan" tanpa suara sambil menujuk Tenten dan Temari._

 _Frau Mitarashi keluar dari kelas setelah selesai mencatat di papan tulis. Temari dan Tenten buru-buru menoleh ke arahku.  
_ _Aku menyeringai, "Berani taruhan denganku? Aku bertaruh ia masih perjaka."  
_ _"Aku pass," kata Tenten, menangkat tangan.  
_ _"Aku bertaruh sebaliknya," ujar Temari.  
_ _"Deal."_

Jika diingat-ingat, sebenarnya tak ada yang harus kutakuti dari Shimura. Apa yang perlu ditakuti dari seorang laki-laki yang belum berpengalaman seperti dia? Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, ia tampak baik hati dan lembut, lebih-lebih saat melihat senyum yang hampir setiap saat menghiasi bibirnya. Takut pada Shimura adalah hal terbodoh yang baru saja kulakukan. Malahan, aku harus mendekatinya dan membuktikan pada Temari bahwa hipotesisku adalah benar.

Tapi lain hal dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Ia pernah sekelas denganku saat SMP, tiga tahun. Sialan, benar-benar tiga tahun. Hanya beberapa orang di sekolah ini yang mengetahui masa lalu seorang Yamanaka Ino, dan Naruto adalah salah satunya.

Kami sebenarnya sudah dekat sejak masih berada di kelas satu SMP. Saat itu Naruto adalah laki-laki yang memiliki kaki paling mulus di kelas. Walaupun kulitnya kecoklatan, kakinya benar-benar mulus tanpa bulu dan ia bangga akan hal itu. Kebanggannya ditunjukkan melalui hobinya menggulung celana hingga ke pangkal paha dan mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi ke dinding saat tubuhnya berbaring di meja.

Aku sering menggodanya meskipun memendam perasaan iri dalam hati. Tentu saja, kakiku kalah mulus dari seorang anak laki-laki. Semua anak perempuan di kelasku pun pasti merasakan hal itu. Naruto mungkin saja belum mimpi basah saat itu, tapi ia cukup tampan dan bukan masalah jika kakinya tidak tumbuh bulu untuk selamanya. Sedangkan saat itu aku masih menjadi seekor itik buruk rupa yang dekil dan lusuh.

Di kelas dua, aku dipindahkan ke barisan anak laki-laki oleh guruku untuk menghalau bocah-bocah penuh cerita yang selalu asik mengobrol saat pelajaran. Naruto juga duduk di sana. Pada akhirnya, misi suci guruku gagal karena aku ikut menjadi bagian dari bocah-bocah penuh cerita yang di kemudian hari bertransformasi menjadi bocah-bocah penuh hormon dan ereksi.

Titik balik pertemananku dengan Naruto—dan hampir semua anak laki-laki—adalah saat kelas tiga. Banyak hal terjadi dalam waktu singkat dan membuatku menutup diri dari segalanya. Aku seperti dilahirkan kembali menjadi orang yang berbeda. Banyak gosip bermunculan tentangku. Orang-orang memberikan pandangan menilai saat aku melewati mereka, disusul dengan bisik-bisik yang kemudian terdengar di telingaku. Aku hanya berbicara pada satu-dua orang dan mengacuhkan yang lain. Setelah hari kelulusan, aku mencari SMA yang berada jauh dari SMP untuk menghindari semua temanku. Aku ingin hilang dan lenyap dari ingatan orang lain. Tapi, Naruto ada di sini. Ia masih mengenaliku.

Seketika aku takut ia juga terpengaruh dengan gosip-gosip itu dan aku terlalu takut untuk menyapanya.

 **TBC**

*) Panggilan untuk wanita yang sudah menikah (re: ibu, nyonya) disertai nama. Dipakai juga untuk memanggil guru wanita.

**) Kata ganti kepemilikan dalam bahasa Jerman.


	3. Perkenalan?

Bagaimana rasanya duduk di depan Shimura Sai?

Sangat konvensional, monoton, dan jauh dari kata menyenangkan. Tapi itu semua karena aku tak pernah sekalipun menoleh ke arahnya. Bahkan aku yang biasanya melirik kesana kemari untuk memerhatikan orang lain terpaksa harus puas dengan hanya memandang ke arah papan tulis yang ada di depan kelas. Benda itu terlihat menyebalkan dengan warna hijau jelek penuh kemuraman. Sebenarnya aku punya alasan untuk duduk tepat di sebelah dinding. Pertama, untuk bersandar menghadap ke jendela. Kedua, untuk memerhatikan gerak-gerik orang lain. Tapi karena Shimura duduk di belakangku, kedua hal itu mustahil untuk dilakukan karena empat derajat pandanganku hanya berpusat pada hal-hal yang ada di depan kelas.

Seminggu ini kulalui dengan duduk seperti patung buddha Amitabha dengan sikap tangan Dhyana tanpa melipat kaki. Ya, aku harus tenang seperti Buddha. Kadang-kadang saat tanganku mulai pegal, aku akan berganti posisi menjadi Bhumisparsa mudra yang seakan memanggil bumi agar menyaksikan betapa menderitanya duduk di depan Shimura. Gara-gara pria itu punggungku selalu pegal.

Omong-omong aku jadi terlihat seperti seorang bhikuni yang berceramah di salah satu program televisi.

Sejauh ini aku masih bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Duduk di depan Shimura sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi kemampuan otakku untuk menerima informasi. Ditambah lagi telingaku sepertinya lebih peka daripada bagian tubuhku yang lain, sehingga saat aku tertidur di tengah pelajaran—yang mana sangat sering terjadi—aku masih bisa mendengar penjelasan guru.

Abaikan Shimura soal peringkat di angkatan. Ia pasti mendapat peringkat ke-empat ratus sekian dari hampir lima ratus murid di angkatan kami karena statusnya adalah murid pindahan. Nilai rapornya pasti dikonversi walaupun ia pindah dari sekolah elit seperti Chikushi sekalipun. Aku sendiri mengantongi peringkat dua di angkatan dan masih bingung mengapa itu bisa terjadi. Maksudku, ayolah, aku hanya tidur sepanjang hari, tidak pernah bertanya pada guru, dan tidak pernah maju ke depan kelas. Dari mana datangnya peringkat dua?

Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak peduli dengan nilai tinggi, peringkat atas, dan hal-hal semacamnya. Semua itu akan terasa menyenangkan pada awalnya, menimbulkan euforia dalam jangka waktu tertentu, dan menimbulkan efek seperti stimultan untuk berusaha lebih dan lebih. Akan tetapi, di satu titik setelah menerima banyak pencapaian, semua itu akan terasa menjemukan, tidak lagi menarik, dan melakukan apapun akan terasa sangat memuakkan. Jadi, apa lagi yang bisa kuharapkan selain menjadi pribadi yang biasa saja?

Bagiku, apa yang orang sebut sebagai penghargaan tak lebih hanyalah sekedar alat untuk mematok nilai seseorang di mata orang lain. Nilai besar akan memunculkan perasaan bangga yang berlebihan terhadap diri sendiri. Saat nilai itu turun, rasa haus akan pengakuan orang lain semakin lama terasa mencekik. Pada akhirnya, semua akan hancur tak bersisa dan setiap orang akan menjadi pecundang di mata orang lain.

Sebagai seorang pelajar, aku tidak memiliki target apapun selain untuk dapat menjalani hidup dengan baik. Aku hanya berjalan melalui setiap hari tanpa keinginan untuk menjadi superior. Oleh karena itu, aku tak peduli dengan orang lain yang ingin merebut posisiku di mata orang lain. Misalnya seperti Hyuuga Neji yang—kata orang—berpeluang untuk menjadi sainganku di kelas ini. Ia terlihat ambisius dan suka bertanya pada semua guru yang mengajar. Aku bertanya-tanya apa ia memang tidak mengerti dan terlalu bodoh untuk berpikir sendiri atau sebenarnya ia mengerti dan hanya mencari muka? Apapun alasannya, ia benar-benar mengacaukan atensiku.

Jangan lupakan bahwa Hyuuga Neji adalah penganut Buddha yang taat dan seringkali menghabiskan masa mudanya untuk meditasi dan berdoa di kuil. Ia juga tergabung dalam remaja kuil atau apalah istilahnya. Sayangnya, banyak gosip beredar mengenai sifatnya di masa lalu yang suka bermain wanita. Kali ini juga bukan urusanku.

Kembali ke pertanyaan: Bagaimana rasanya duduk di depan Shimura Sai?

Apakah aku sudah menjawabnya dengan benar? Dengan sangat terpaksa harus kuakui rasanya malu, tertekan, dan sangat tidak nyaman. Ia seperti mengeluarkan aura aneh penuh kemesuman saat menatap punggungku. Ditambah dengan kikikan yang seringkali ia keluarkan saat bicara dengan Naruto dan lirikan-lirikan yang ditujukan ke arahku membuatku benar-benar merasa menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Aku yakin mereka benar-benar memerhatikanku diam-diam. Tentu saja aku bukan cenayang dan titik butaku berada di belakang seperti manusia normal lainnya. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, perasaan seperti sedang diawasi itu tetap ada.

Waktu istirahat adalah saat yang paling kutunggu-tunggu sekaligus paling kuhindari. Aku senang karena Shimura dan Naruto selalu keluar untuk makan di kafetaria, tapi Sakura dan yang lainnya akan makan dan membahas hal-hal wanita di kelasku. Bukan hanya itu, mereka juga akan mulai mengolok-olokku dengan menanyakan perkembangan hubunganku dengan Shimura karena taruhan itu. Mengapa sekolah ini tak punya peraturan agar anak kelas lain tidak boleh masuk, sih?

Bel waktu istirahat berbunyi. Sakura, Karin, Temari, dan Tenten langsung menyeruak masuk ke kelasku tepat setelah bel berbunyi dan sebelum Kurenai-sensei melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang itu keluar. Bukan masalah sih, bagi anak-anak pintar yang menduduki peringkat di atas 20 satu angkatan seperti mereka. Seakan frasa 'orang pintar bebas' adalah suatu kebenaran yang berlaku di sekolah ini. Kurenai adalah guru yang kelewat perhatian pada murid, dan aku kesal saat ia terlihat sangat memahamiku.

Selagi yang lain sibuk menghormat terlebih dahulu pada Kurenai-sensei, Tenten sudah berlari menerjang ke arahku. Ia jelas bukan anak yang peduli dengan imej anak baik di mata guru. Sifatnya yang periang dan humoris membuat semua orang menyukainya, walaupun ia memang tidak terlalu sopan. Dengan senyum sumringah yang terpatri di wajahnya, ia berseru lantang, "Sai! Ino mau kenalan nih!"  
Aku mendelik padanya. Sialan, kenapa aku tidak menyadari Shimura masih di sini, sih? Tidak, bukan, semua teman sekelasku masih di sini!  
"Hah?" Mereka apa-apaan, sih?  
Tiba-tiba saja semua telah berkumpul di hadapanku, termasuk Karui.  
"Jadi kau yang bernama Shimura Sai? Asal tahu saja, Ino tidak bisa berhenti bicara tentangmu," ucap Temari yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di samping Tenten.  
"Sialan, dia bohong!" kataku cepat-cepat.  
"Sai, kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan kami? Kata Ino, ia mau makan bersamamu," kata Karin. Hentikan! Hentikan!  
"Ayo, Ino, kenalan dengan Sai mumpung kami semua ada kami di sini. Sampai kapan kau mau menunggu Sai menyapamu duluan?" kata Sakura. Ya Tuhan...  
Sai tersenyum aneh, sedangkan aku terdiam mati kutu. Jika melawan, mereka akan makin menggila, tapi kalau diam saja, aku juga akan makin tertindas! Sepertinya Sai juga malu, lihat saja telinganya merah begitu!  
"Diam kalian semua!" aku menjerit tertahan frustasi.  
"Kau kenapa, sih, Ino?" tanya Sakura sebelum menarik lenganku. Tenaganya yang seperti monster membuatku hampir terjembab ke lantai. Seketika sebuah tangan lain menggenggam tanganku itu. Tanpa harus melihat dan membayangkan sesuatu yang indah, aku sudah tahu itu tangan siapa. Seketika jantungku berdebar seperti seorang anak SD yang tidak berani untuk menanyakan nama anak laki-laki yang baru saja ditemuinya di taman setelah pulang sekolah. Ini seperti drama romansa anak bocah!

Brengsek! Kenapa Shimura mau saja menyalamiku begitu?!

Aku menarik tanganku dengan cepat. Semua orang yang berdiri di sekitarku tertawa keras seolah aku baru saja memberikan mereka pertunjukan lawak yang hebat. Dengan wajah yang—sepertinya—merona, aku menatap Shimura yang tersenyum dan melambai pada kami sebelum beranjak keluar dari kelas. Naruto bahkan sempat melakukan high five dengan Tenten. Hancur sudah kehidupan sosialku di kelas ini. Rasanya mau mati saja...

Sisa waktu istirahat hari itu kuhabiskan dengan makan dalam keheningan sekaligus memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk pemikiran Shimura Sai tentangku.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku merasa enggan untuk membuka mata. Alarmku bergema di seluruh penjuru kamar dan menuntut agar segera dimatikan. Aku meraih ponsel yang semalam kuletakkan di meja belajar dengan menggunakan kaki karena terlalu malas untuk turun dari ranjang. Walaupun setiap hari aku selalu malas untuk pergi ke sekolah, hari ini terasa berbeda. Kata malas pun terasa kurang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini. Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah. Titik.

Beruntung orang tuaku tidak pernah memaksa agar aku pergi ke sekolah setiap hari. Maksudku, tak jadi masalah jika aku sedang tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah. Aku dapat menggantikan pekerjaan wajib ibuku setelah pulang dari kantor, seperti membersihkan rumah, mencuci pakaian, dan menyiram tanaman. Ibu dan ayahku bahkan mungkin tidak peduli jika aku dihukum karena tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, nilai di raporku jelek, dan tidak naik kelas. Entahlah, selama ini nilaiku tetap bagus tanpa harus dipaksa belajar.

Orang tuaku bukanlah tipikal orang tua egois yang suka mendikte anak untuk melakukan hal-hal yang—kelihatannya baik padahal tidak—mereka inginkan dan mengatur anak untuk menjadi seperti keinginan mereka di masa depan. Menurutku, orang tua seperti itu sebenarnya telah kehilangan esensi sebagai orang tua karena telah menjadikan anak sebagai alat untuk mencapai suatu tujuan tanpa memerhatikan bagaimana perasaan si anak. Kupikir hilang sudah makna anak sebagai buah hati. Lalu apa bedanya orang tua seperti itu dengan diktator? Lebih baik jangan membuat anak jika hanya untuk diperalat, pelihara robot saja.

Kupikir akan lebih baik jika aku tidur seharian, bergelung di bawah selimut tebal yang hangat dan nyaman sampai matahari berada di atas kepala, lalu bangun dan menikmati waktu sendirian di rumah tanpa harus bertemu dengan makhluk-makhluk menyebalkan di sekolah. Wajah Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Karin, dan Karui bergerak seperti klise di dalam kepalaku. Samar-samar wajah Shimura yang terlihat malu-malu ikut melintas. Sial, mau ditaruh di mana mukaku setelah kejadian kemarin?

Hari ini adalah Kamis yang mendung dan waktu yang tepat untuk tidur seharian, tapi tunggu.. Kamis? Oh, sialan! Aku lupa hari ini ada ulangan sejarah dengan Onoki-sensei. Pak kumis sialan! Hanya dia yang mengadakan ulangan di minggu kedua masuk sekolah.

Dengan terburu-buru dan terima kasih pada ayahku yang bersedia mengantarkan ke sekolah, akhirnya aku dapat mencapai kelas tepat sebelum ulangan dimulai. Setelah dipikir-pikir ulangan ini rasanya memang janggal. Entah apa tujuannya, tapi aku menduga ia hanya ingin mengetahui sejauh mana ingatan kami mengenai materi di kelas dua, mengingat materi Sejarah Jepang memang terus bersambung di setiap semester.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 08:50 dan Onoki-sensei bahkan belum juga datang. Mungkin ia terlambat karena masih harus memfotokopi soal ulangan di ruang arsip. Mesin fotocopy di sana memang seringkali berulah saat dibutuhkan.

Aku baru saja menghela napas dan melonjorkan kaki saat pintu kelas tiba-tiba saja terbuka lebar dan Onoki-sensei masuk tanpa membawa lembaran soal. Biasanya ia selalu berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh, kerepotan karena selalu membawa tas yang terlihat berat. Aku seringkali menduga-duga apa isinya karena tas itu seperti mampu mengeluarkan segala macam benda. Ia adalah seorang pria tua yang bertubuh pendek, berkumis, dan berjenggot. Semua rambut yang ada di kepalanya telah berubah warna menjadi putih. Aku penasaran apakah rambut di bagian tubuhnya yang lain berwarna putih juga atau tidak.

Ia melompat ke mimbar seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Dengan bantuan bantalan kayu yang ada tepat di belakang mimbar, Onoki-sensei dapat terlihat. Sepertinya benda itu dibuat khusus atas pesanannya.

"Cukup belajarnya dan tutup buku kalian. Soal akan ditampilkan melalui layar dengan waktu pengerjaan satu menit untuk tiap soal. Persiapkan alat tulis dan jangan mencontek!" perintah Onoki-sensei. Pantas saja ia melenggang dengan tangan kosong ke kelas. Ternyata soalnya ditampilkan melalui layar televisi 72 inch yang ada di sebelah kiri papan tulis. Mungkin ia terlambat karena harus menyalin data ke flashdisk terlebih dahulu dan itu adalah pekerjaan yang terlampau sulit untuk kakek-kakek seperti dirinya yang terbiasa dengan hal-hal kuno.

Aku merogoh tasku untuk mencari kacamata. Tapi nihil, tanganku hanya menyentuh setumpuk buku, bedak, liptint, parfum, dan tisu walaupun aku merogoh hingga titik terdalam tasku. Sial, sial, mana kacamataku? Demi Tuhan, jika kacamataku hilang, matilah aku! Tanpa benda itu aku tidak dapat melihat apapun di layar. Tidak mungkin benda itu tertinggal di rumah karena aku selalu meletakkannya di dalam tas. Apa jangan-jangan hilang? Apa kemarin tertinggal di sini? Kalau begitu aku harus pergi ke-

"Yamanaka,"  
Siapa sih, yang memanggilku dengan nama itu? Tidak tahu ya, aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama belakang? Nama belakangku kedengaran sangat aneh dan menyebalkan jika orang lain yang menyebutkan. Oleh karenanya aku akan cenderung memberikan sebuah respon emosional yang tidak menyenangkan untuk orang itu.

Banyak orang mengganti nama mereka walaupun nama adalah pemberian dari orang tua yang biasanya berisi harapan terhadap si anak. Seiring berjalannya waktu, sebuah nama juga dapat memengaruhi ingatan emosional seseorang. Saat seseorang memperoleh ingatan emosional yang buruk tentang namanya, maka kesan yang dimunculkan juga akan menjadi buruk. Ingatan emosional yang berhubungan dengan nama, seperti saat seorang anak mengolok-olok nama temannya atau saat seorang gadis diculik dan si penculik kerap memanggil namanya, dapat menyebabkan trauma dan rasa takut atau benci saat mendengar nama sendiri. Dalam kasusku, penyebab ketidaksukaan atas namaku terjadi karena aku pernah dipermalukan oleh seorang guru di masa lalu di depan semua murid dan mendengar orang lain menyebut nama belakangku membuatku menjadi seonggok sampah yang tak berguna.

"Sshh, Yamanaka!"  
Sebuah benda tumpul terasa ditusuk-tusuk ke punggungku. Tidak sakit, hanya saja bedebah ini menusukkannya tepat di pengait braku. Aku menoleh, masa bodo dengan imej buruk di matanya setelah kejadian kemarin.  
"Apa?" sahutku ketus  
"Kau mencari kacamata? Ini ada di mejaku," jawabnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah tempat kacamata hitam. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum dengan menyebalkan.  
Aku meraihnya sambil menoleh kembali ke depan, "Trims. Lain kali panggil Ino saja atau kau takkan pernah bisa dekat denganku."

Kok bisa aku malah bilang begitu? Mulut sial, bisa-bisanya mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu. Semoga Sai tidak salah kaprah karena ucapanku barusan terdengar seperti sedang menggodanya untuk mendekatiku. Kuharap ia terlalu bodoh untuk dapat mengerti maksud kata-kataku barusan. Tapi, bagaimana benda ini bisa ada di mejanya? Aku bahkan tak pernah menoleh ke belakang. Sial, ini pasti ulah para jalang sialan itu.

.

Sejak ulangan sejarah selesai hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku tetap enggan untuk menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada alasan untuk menatap wajah pria mesum sialan yang seenak jidat menyentuh pengait braku walaupun dengan perantara benda mati sekalipun. Lagipula, ia tak lagi memanggilku, apalagi mengajakku bicara.

Biasanya saat bel pulang berbunyi aku akan langsung bergegas keluar dari kelas agar dapat menaiki bus pertama yang datang setelah bel, tapi tidak dengan hari ini. Setelah bel berlalu setengah jam yang lalu, aku masih duduk sendirian di dalam kelas karena Karui harus menghadiri rapat bersama dewan kedislipinan, Tenten dan Temari memiliki latihan voli rutin, Sakura mengikuti latihan dengan klub bahasa Jerman akibat nilainya yang buruk, dan Karin pasti sudah pulang duluan dengan pacarnya.

Tiba-tiba ponselku yang tergeletak di atas meja berbunyi. Ada sebuah panggilan masuk dari.. Gaara? Kuangkat panggilan masuk itu dengan terheran-heran.  
"Halo?" ucapku ragu. Tak biasanya Gaara menelepon di waktu seperti ini. Normalnya, aku masih berada di jalan pada waktu seperti ini dan bahkan sekolah Gaara baru saja selesai.  
"Kau masih di sekolah, kan?" tanyanya. Aku dapat mendengar sedikit kecemasan dalam nada suaranya walaupun saat ini ia berada di suatu tempat yang ramai.  
"Mm-hm, ada apa?"  
"Aku ada di depan gerbang sekolahmu. Temani aku ke suatu tempat. Cepat."  
"Ke mana? Halo?"  
Brengsek. Ia memutuskan panggilan itu begitu saja tanpa peduli jawabanku.

Dengan cepat, aku meninggalkan kelas untuk menemui Gaara yang katanya berada di depan gerbang sekolahku. Peduli setan dengan orang-orang yang menatapku terheran-heran karena berlari kencang di koridor, reputasiku di sekolah ini jauh lebih penting.

TBC

* * *

 **Rep to review:**  
Author senior: Hi! sebenarnya saya ga suka untuk nambahin sesuatu di bawah tulisan saya, tapi karena Anda ga login dan saya ga tau harus kirim inbox ke mana, jadi saya balas di bawah sini. Thanks for the review, benar-benar sangat membantu, dan mohon maaf jika tulisan saya bertele-tele dan ga greget. Tapi bagi saya, penting untuk readers memahami sudut pandang Ino secara detail untuk beberapa alasan.

 **Catatan:  
** Fanfic ini dibuat semata-mata hanya untuk healing bagi saya dan merupakan pengalaman pribadi. Mohon dimaklumi jika setiap chapter sangat singkat dan update lambat karena dibutuhkan waktu untuk mengingat setiap detail kejadian disertai ingatan emosional. Thanks.


End file.
